


Citrus

by yty



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come as Lube, Crying, Face-Fucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yty/pseuds/yty
Summary: Youngkyun wants. Taeyang gives.





	Citrus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yangbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangbin/gifts).



> for alex, who i love a lot

"No fucking manners, eh?"

Youngkyun groans into the matress, forced by the grip on his neck to inhale the thick musk of sex. Taeyang's other hand comes down on his mid back with a resounding  _slap_ and the younger boy squirms. Youngkyun ignores the burning sensation crawling up his back in favor of rolling his hips on the bed. Pleasure builds in the pit  of his stomach and he ruts down harder, craving the rough feel of the blanket on his bare body and the spreading heat under him.

Taeyang watched as the dazed boy's hips stutter, moving his hips in tight little circles desperately seeking release. He's close, so close...

Then, nope.

Taeyang snatches Youngkyun's narrow waist up before he can orgasm. Youngkyun's whine echoes trough the tiny room. A large hand bounces off the boy's ass.

"Impatient little slut. How do you think the others would feel if they saw you like this?"

Youngkyun, now on his hands and knees, mumbles something  to himself and giggles. Everything sounds wavy in his haze, like being underwater.

"Have I ever let you come before me, Youngkyun-ah?"

"Nh."

More slaps rain down on his reddened cheeks until he's choking on sobs. In spite of himself Youngkyun pushes his ass back against the rough hand as he scours his brain for the right words. All that comes out is a pitifully high pitched whimper.

Before he realizes it Youngkyun is being manhandled, his small body being flipped on its back and the older having taken to straddling his hips.

Everything is exposed, completely vulnerable. In moments like these Youngkyun is just for Taeyang, a treat no one else could have. He's like a candy to the other, something Taeyang can slowly and carefully unwrap and devour before anyone else does, something he can have whenever he wants. This they both know and Youngkyun  _loves it._

The thought makes him restless. Taeyang peers down at him through bleached bangs, gazes meeting as he moves to pin the other's thin wrists above his head.

"You're a needy little thing, aren't you?" Taeyang breathes, their lips close enough to brush.

Eyebrows knit and the younger boy nods furiously.

Taeyang's following chuckle is light, near inaudible, as he dips down to press kisses to the smooth expanse of neck below him, smiles into the crook when Youngkyun's breaths turn to gasps.

It's where Youngkyun is mkst sensitive, Taeyang's found from their handful of nights spent exploring each other, finding what would make Youngkyun come until he couldn't see straight.

"You want to come, baby boy?"

Youngkyun nods, face tear stained and dusted pink.

"Earn it."

The pair moves with practiced ease. Youngkyun wriggles out from under the older and positions himself as he's been told so many times before. Chin up and back arched, hands firmly set on thighs because good boys don't touch themselves. He doesn't want to forget any details, can't forget anything because the sight of the older tugging down his sweatpants to expose his leaking cock leaves no room for extraneous thought.

Taeyang steps closer and Youngkyun can't wait anymore. He reaches for a fistful of sweatpants with one hand, yanking Taeyang to him as the other wraps around his dick. One, two experimental pumps and Youngkyun stretches his thick lips around its girth.

No time is wasted in trying to bring the older to orgasm as quickly as possible. Youngkyun vaguely recalls some of what he's been taught; the digging of his tongue into the slit of Taeyang's dick, the slightest drag of teeth that makes the older's knees buckle. He sucks what he can, gives kitten licks to what he can't, only stopping for short gasps of air.

"What are-" Taeyang starts when a gasp goes on a few beats too long.

"Fuck my mouth." Youngkyun's plead comes in a tone that, given any other situation, would be mortifying. But here, in this moment, with his hyung's dick dripping hot precum on his lips and both of them beyond desperation to cum, Youngkyun can't find it in himself to care.

Taeyang's grin curls cheshire.

"You nasty little boy."

But he obliges and threads his fingers into Youngkyun's perpetually mussed hair. Youngkyun inhales sharply, as much as he can before Taeyang shoves his dick back into his mouth hard enough to have him gagging . He can only let his jaw go slack to allow for an easier slide.

Once Taeyang starts he doesn't stop, drags Youngkyun's head back until his lips barely surround the tip and then forcing it down until he feels the narrowing of the younger's throat.

Tears stream down Youngkyun's face. His jaw starts to ache and his scalp is stinging and slick wet noises ring louder in his ears than the older's slurred praises. Taeyang's hips jerk forward, then he stills.

Youngkyun pulls away heaving.

His face shines with tears and sweat, cum and drool spill down his chin. He feels  so fucking filthy.

"So good for me," Taeyang says, swiping a finger through the mess on Youngkyun's chin. "Now on all fours."

Youngkyun moves silently back to the position he started in. He's tired, wants to collapse into sleep until that finger starts prodding. He spreads his knees wide to give it better access. Taeyang bends down and slowly slides the slick digit in, _finally_. When it's pulled out far too soon Youngkyun wants to scream.

It returns quickly, thankfully, this time wetter and with another finger to join. Taeyang watches Youngkyun's pretty little hole flutter under the pads of his fingers. The press in is gentle but firm.

Youngkyun gives a short choked cry. They've only done this once before and this feels like too much too fast until those long fingers prod at something that makes him see stars.

"Do that again," he rasps. "Please."

"You like that?" The smirk in Taeyang's voice is audible.

"Yes!"

His fingers push against it again. Youngkyun lets out another shamefully loud cry. He juts his ass back to get more of that feeling and Taeyang gives in uncharacteristically quickly.

The flat of his fingers press hard against that bundle of nerves and massages insistently at it. The pleasure of it is almost overwhelming, pries open Youngkyun's overworked jaw to let out loud moans and jumbled words that run together. His knees spread yet wider, his thighs shake almost too much to support his weight.

Heat twists itself like a spring in his gut, tighter and tighter as Taeyang's fingers move faster. Youngkyun's moans and whines shorten and heighten in pitch. Higher, higher, until tension snaps and Youngkyun is coming in spurts.

Taeyang doesn't stop. His fingers piston in and out as he takes in the view of the younger boy's body, the way his upper body has given out completely for him to sob and scream into the bed.

"Too...too much..." Youngkyun chokes on his words.

Taeyang mercifully slows, then stops his movements, carefully drawing his fingers out. Youngkyun lay trying to catch his breath, ass in the air and tremors still wracking his body.

"Now what do you say?" Taeyang rubs small circles into the younger's back.

"Thank you, hyung."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hmu on tumblr @littlehwi


End file.
